magic_thegatheringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:UnknownColor.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RaceLord (Talk) 23:59, April 14, 2013 Template:Card Idk why I am making this wiki, was wanting to make this wiki with my own style, also because the already existing wiki is a little out of date, See the picture at the side for card Template design. :Card template should now support colour=Multi and numbers 1 thru 7 for manacost1 thry manacost5 (can there be more than 5 icons?). See Aurelia, the Warleader. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 22 Apr 2013 8:14 PM Pacific MtG wiki Well, in out of date, I mostly mean some (if not alot) of pages are not made, and I don't think making alot of pages would get me to be a Admin. And even though not that many people would come here, I mostly want to make this wiki as a little project, even though trying to get every card a page would be (guessing) over 5,000 pages. :Adding alot of pages, if they are done well, may get you admin. If you make some really good templates here that can be used over there, that would help more. You can use this wiki to work on templates for the game. I will help. However, WoWWiki takes up a lot of time, so I may only be able to help you a little at a time. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 15 Apr 2013 9:51 AM Pacific ::ya you are right in some ways. But I think I am going to work on this wiki for a while before I may (don't think I would) move over the the original Magic wiki. Also I might come back to WoWWiki and do alot of work, since the wiki I am on alot is moving to a different site http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki and idk if I would be useful on it anymore. Also if you can get that template finish, or at least in a unfinished working way, I can start making pages, i'm not forcing you to make it, i'm ok with wait another day or more, oh also what do you think of the current Background of this wiki, i'm thinking of a few different designs, but the current one is Dragon's Maze Symbol (next expansion of the game) Ideas I got a idea for the expansion image on the card template, like have it the same as the Colour template just on the right, I uploaded 2010 Core Set to Dragon's Maze symbols, idk if you can make it though, aslo idk if the pictures can have clear backgrounds and not white (the symbol pictures) :Also I made you Admin, because you are cool and you are helping me out, ::I hopefully don't need to be an admin, but it will help if I need to do some CSS stuff. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 16 Apr 2013 12:50 PM Pacific :::Ya, also, if you know where it is, can you turn off the Visual on pages you (you, me, everyone) are trying to edit, it messes up my Sig when I am trying to edit it Latest card template Nice work with the Card Template, looks good, only thing that isn't working (idk if you have work on it or haven't started working on it) is the "set" section, but looks good, :The set part is currently commented out I think. It needs a SetIcon template to be made. Also, I could use a variety of card screenshots (high enough quality to see all the text), so I can make sure the template accommodates various card types. :I don't play MtG, so I also don't quite understand how Colorless works, but I read about it. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 18 Apr 2013 10:20 AM Pacific ::Ok, the set icon (Symbol) would be hard to do, since it would be 4 pictures per expansion (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Mythic Rare), and there are over 40 expansions, I think the card pictures of Jace Beleren and Boros Elite are the best I can get you for card text, best would be to try to zoom into the picture for all the text (the very bottom text is hard to see), and what do you mean by "how Colorless works", MtG can be confusing if you don't know alot about the game, below are some example cards of MtG (not the best cards I choose, mostly choose Creatures), also something is broken with "|colour = Red" on the Card template, you can see on the Legion Loyalist page. Maze Sentinel.png|Maze Sentinel (White, Creature) Blood Scrivener.png|Blood Scrivener (Black, Creature) Sylvan Primordial.png|Sylvan Primordial (Green, Creature) Uncovered Clues.png|Uncovered Clues (Blue, Sorcery) Legion Loyalist.png|Legion Loyalist (Red, Creature) Aurelia, the Warleader.png|Aurelia, the Warleader (Multicolored, Legendary Creature) Boros Reckoner.png|Boros Reckoner (Hybrid, Creature) Azorius Cluestone.png|Azorius Cluestone (Artifact) Boros Guildgate.png|Boros Guildgate (Non Basic Land) Ravnica Island 4.png|Island (Basic Land) ::Also, only if you want me to, I could teach you a bit about MtG, be a little hard to teach everything, but some things would be simple Sets I don't need to learn that much about MtG to work on the card template. Also, I really don't have time. If you start adding set images for the first sets, you will at least give me graphics to work with. I really only need maybe 2 sets worth to do a proof of concept template. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 20 Apr 2013 9:25 AM Pacific :Ok, i'll try to get pictures for Return to Ravnica, Gatecrash, and Dragon's Maze (since those 3 I will be working on the most, most likely) within the next 24 hours, since it might be hard to find pictures for them :Ok, little problem, the only pictures I can get for rarity of Return to Ravnica, Gatecrash, and Dragon's Maze are the ones in the gallery below (Rare), I could get the other 3 (Common, Uncommon, Mythic Rare), but they would be bad quality Return to Ravnica Rare.png Gatecrash Rare.png Dragon's Maze Rare.png ::That's fine. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 20 Apr 2013 11:11 AM Pacific :::So want me to try to get (most likely) some bad quality pictures for Common......... ect.......... ::::It would be good to have graphics for all rarities for at least one set. Also, the files should be named with as much info as possible. I don't want to figure out which are which and it will make it impossible to make a set icon template. Names should be something like File:Setname''_''Rarity.png the word "symbol" is probably not necessary. At some point there should be several sized versions with transparency, like I have on WoWWiki, but that can come later. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 20 Apr 2013 11:38 AM Pacific :::::ok, i'll change their names, or delete them and reupload them, or just reupload them with new names, check back tomarrow to see if I finished the pictures, also, is there anything you can do for "Red" for Template:ColourIcon for Template:Card? You can see the problem on Legion Loyalist ::::::Don't re-upload them if you can just rename them. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 20 Apr 2013 1:07 PM Pacific :::::::K, i'll try to get some pictures for the.............. well I said it all above, if I can't find a good picture for one, I can always get a bad one, not turbo bad, but bad, and update it later :::::::K, here are the pictures, Avacyn Restored, 2013 Core Set, Return to Ravnica, Gatecrash, and Dragon's Maze, i'll update the pictures over time since 7 will need to be updated, I can change the names of the pictures if their names are to long, also you want me to make the template for the set symbols, for you can edit it? Dragon's Maze Common.png Dragon's Maze Uncommon.png Dragon's Maze Rare.png Dragon's Maze Mythic Rare.png Gatecrash Common.png Gatecrash Uncommon.png Gatecrash Rare.png Gatecrash Mythic Rare.png Return to Ravnica Common.png Return to Ravnica Uncommon.png Return to Ravnica Rare.png Return to Ravnica Mythic Rare.png 2013 Core Set Common.png 2013 Core Set Uncommon.png 2013 Core Set Rare.png 2013 Core Set Mythic Rare.png Avacyn Restored Common.png Avacyn Restored Uncommon.png Avacyn Restored Rare.png Avacyn Restored Mythic Rare.png Little Problems I know you are doing all you can for me with the Templates, but is there anyway you can move the Colour Icon, since it causes the first picture of the page being the Colour Icon, you can see the Little Problem below Little Problem 1.png|Bottom of Page Little Problem 2.png|Category Page :Hmmm... I'll have to see what can be done. The real problem is is how Wikia picks the image. I would use to complain to Wikia. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 22 Apr 2013 6:44 PM Pacific ::ya, but then there would be alot of...........yada yada yada.............and it would just be easier to move the Colour Icon, even though it wouldn't look like the card anymore :::If you don't complain, you can guarantee they'll do nothing. Making the card look wrong would be lame. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 22 Apr 2013 7:23 PM Pacific ::::Ya your right, but wouldn't I need to complain everytime I make a page? Also some cards I might not be able to get the Art for, like I can get them with new cards (Legion Loyalist and others) but olders ones I wouldn't be able to get (might need to take the art out of the card for the Infobox), also (only if you are able to) could you have it for cards that cost multible colours to play be Gold background instead of White, Red, Green, Black, or Blue (like with Aurelia, the Warleader), also could you change the manacost# to 7? (some cards cost something like 3 Blue, 2 Green, 1 Red, and 3 any) :::::You only need to complain for pages and general and categories. I am adding number icons and new colour icons. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 22 Apr 2013 7:55 PM Pacific ::::::Nice dude, also, if are able to, could you upload a "8 mana" picture? Since there is at least 2 cards that costs 8 of any colour, like Enter the Infinite, also that card makes no sense. But you are doing a great job dude, like that you got the Multicolour creatures worked out (Aurelia, the Warleader), also to respond to what you said at Template:Card, yes cards can cost 6+, like the original Nicol Bolas and some others Response to......... What do you mean? :If you're talking about File:Gideon, Champion of Justice.png, getting the +1, 0, and -15 stuff that appears on the lower left side of the card working on the Template:Card will be tricky. What are those parts called? --Fandyllic (talk • ) 28 Apr 2013 1:51 PM Pacific ::That part is exclusive to Planeswalkers, like Jace, Gideon, Chandra, Ral, and all the others. I will show you some pictures of how it sorta works. Here is Chandra's card from the 2013 Core Set. If anything below is not clear or it did not answer your question, plz tell me. They are called Loyalty Counters. Chandra Example 1.png|The Planeswalker enters the Battlefield with the number of tokens in the area that is circled in blue (with Chandra, it is 3). The tokens are its health. Chandra Example 2.png|Every turn you can use 1 of the 3 abilitys the Planeswalker has. As you can see I have circled the +1, when you use the +1 the Planeswalker gets 1 token, Chandra then goes up to 4. Chandra Example 3.png|Chandra's 2nd ability costs +2, as in her tokens go down to 1 (if you don't count the +1 in the last picture), she is still alive though. Chandra Example 4.png|Last ability is -6, if she had 7 tokens she would live, but if she has 1 - 6 tokens she would die. :::That should be enough info to work with. I will probably work on first. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 2 May 2013 11:09 AM Pacific ::::ya starting with the Set Icon template would be good, think I might go another month or 2 before I start making lots of pages, for you can work on the Card template and the other templates that hook up with it for in the future I will not need to go back and edit alot of pages, to fix everything Wiki Background Do you know how to make the wiki background "bigger", like change it from being a 150KB Limit to 5MB+? Idk if it is possible or not. :That's a question to . You can try to use CSS, but I would ask Wikia anyway. 5 MB is too big for a background. It would slow down the site alot. --Fandyllic (talk • ) 7 May 2013 7:50 AM Pacific